Tsubaki (game)
is Aoi's mother. Personality She cares very much for her daughter, Aoi, and about the lives of others. Despite losing her husband, Tsubaki still manages to maintain a cheerful outlook on life and is willing to give others advice if they seek it. Tsubaki is also sad that she never got a chance to connect with the Tree of Life like her ancestors had, but overcomes it when she hears of the Tree Revival Village growing the Tree back. Appearance She has long pale blonde hair and green eyes. When ill, her complexion is very pale, but upon recovering, she has more colour in her face. Tsubaki wears a decorative red robe with a pink shawl over it and sandals. She comes off as being younger then she actually is. Plot Overview Before the current time line, Tsubaki was born to the decendants of a clan that lived outside the Tree Felling Village and in the Forest of Delusion. Around this time the Tree of Life was cut down. Years later, after gaining her daughter, Aoi and losing her husband, Tsubaki contracted an incurable illness that was slowly killing her. This news troubled her daughter, leading Tsubaki to worry more about Aoi as she spent more and more time in the Village. Around this time Naruto and Jiraiya arrive, but Tsubaki's illness had got to the point to where she shouldn't be able to move, but is able to do so. It is then Aoi had volunteered to be Black Shadow's latest sacrifice, which made Tsubaki worry non-stop as to why she had chosen to do so. She is later found by Naruto in the Forest of Delusion, where Jiraiya helps explain that Aoi had gone into the Crystal Cave, not to be a sacrifice, but to get leaves from the Tree of Life that it had eaten. The reason being is that the leaves from the Tree of Life could cure even fatal illnesses. However, Tsubaki's condition finally worsened to the point that she was unable to move at all and she was looked after by Jiraiya while Naruto returned to the cave. But beforehand, she had given him a charm handed down in her family to protect Aoi. After Naruto and Aoi return from defeating Black Shadow and getting the last leaf from the Tree, Tsubaki toke the medicine Aoi made from it and began to recover. After Naruto recovered from his week-long coma, Tsubaki surprised him by being alive as Aoi had been silent about her condition. Naruto soon left as Tsubaki was left happy now that her daughter was now cheerful again. Much later, Naruto returned to the Forest of Delusion and took Aoi to the Crystal Cave to find the Tree of Life's seed. Tsubaki had been out collecting herbs for dinner at the time and had become worried as to where Aoi was. Upon hearing of Aoi's psychic connection to the Tree and that the village was now growing it again, Tsubaki became overjoyed and prepared a delicious dinner for Naruto as thanks for helping once again. After dinner, Tsubaki gave him a gift and bade him farewell after getting Aoi to calm down about waiting until Naruto's next visit. Trivia * means ''"camellia". de:Tsubaki (Spiel)